The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Identification of humans for online services requires providing user identification and some form of password or well-known personal information such as mother's maiden name or SSN, etc. This could lead identity theft while increasing risk for business. It is also costly to secure this information on behalf of the clients.